


Christmas Chaos

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugaku is busy decking the halls while Minato is out Christmas shopping. A little terror seeks to destroy his hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Chaos

Christmas music filled the apartment, floating through the air and filling every open space it could find. It had been hard enough to get into the mood to decorate, but the added music his significant other just had to have playing only grated on his nerves. It also didn’t help that a certain small terror was tearing down every decoration he was hanging. Fugaku Uchiha was spending more time putting the surprise back up than he was actually decorating. It was getting to be old as he picked up more decorations, he could only thank his lucky stars that they weren’t destroyed by the little monster.

The small orange kitten had been brought home one by his lover, one Minato Namikaze. Fugaku had tried to protest, saying they couldn’t have pets in their condo, but the lie was easily sniffed out and he had slept on the couch while the little terror got to sleep in his spot. It wasn’t that he hated animals, Fugaku didn’t care for cats. And Kyuubi, it seemed, was a little devil. The kitten didn’t behave when Minato was gone, preferring to trip Fugaku and now, mess with his decorations. He cursed as small paws brought the garland off the tree, almost tipping it as the kitten pulled it away with his mouth.

Growling, Fugaku pulled the garland away from Kyuubi, the kitten mewling in protest as he placed it back on the tree, out of reach. He hated that he couldn’t decorate the whole tree, but he would sacrifice that if it meant the little terror couldn’t tear up his ornaments. Fugaku cherished the ornaments his grandfather had given him. They were old and handmade by the man himself. If anything happened to them, he wouldn’t hesitate to kick the kitten out, whether Minato made him sleep on the couch for three nights or three years.

Seeing that the tree was safe, he turned back to decorating the mantle over the fireplace. When they had first went looking at apartments, Minato had insisted on having a fireplace. Fugaku hadn’t known why until the first night they moved in and his lover insisted they make love in front of it. Fugaku had rolled his eyes, but he played along with the other’s wishes. It had been such a memorable night that they would occasionally make love in front of the fireplace every now and again.

Fugaku didn’t know why Minato had insisted he hang stockings on the mantle. They didn’t have children and weren’t planning on having any in the near future. They both knew that one day they would have kids running around, but with them just starting out on their own, it would have been impractical. Financial stability was something Fugaku wanted before they even began the process of finding a woman who was willing to have their babies.

Of course, had he stayed with his family, he would have had the money, but not Minato. He would give his lover up for anything in the world. And so with a heavy heart, Fugaku had walked away from a world he was used to and thrown into another that was completely different. At first it had been hard, finding a job that didn’t include retail had been a right challenge. But after gaining his wits about him, Fugaku had been able to find something that was at least respectable.

Hanging up the last stocking, Fugaku let out a relieved sigh. That part of the decorating was done and so he glanced at the clock. It was still barely past noon and Minato wouldn’t be home for another few hours. He had time to finish decking out the living room and the halls and possibly have dinner started. It was turning out to be a good day and so Fugaku bent down and picked up a half empty box of decorations, glaring at the kitten who was still eyeing the tree.

If the man hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the little monster was intelligent with the way he had his head cocked and was studying the tree. Fugaku wanted to almost accuse him of plotting, but felt foolish at the thought. It was just a kitten. There was no malicious intent on his part. Feeling slightly better, Fugaku walked to the other part of the living room and began to decorate.

But as he continued, he couldn’t take the Christmas music anymore. It was just too much and was causing a nervous tic. So Fugaku killed the cd player and decided to turn the TV on. While he couldn’t stand the music, he could work with a movie playing in the background. As he turned it on, he realized there was nothing but Christmas related programs on. They would have to do as he found a random channel and left it there. Fugaku didn’t care about what was on as long as it filled the silence of the apartment.

Getting back to decorating, he started to put up the various garlands and tinsel he had left. He was glad that Minato was happy with simple decorations. He had seen some of their friends apartments that were decked out with some complicated ones and didn’t envy them one bit, especially Kakashi who had to go through this torture every year just to please Iruka. The man was all about Christmas and Fugaku couldn’t understand how Kakashi put up with the maniac year after year. All he had ever gotten for an answer was a wide, knowing smile.

Adjusting his glasses as he stepped back, Fugaku admired his work on the living room. The red and green garland twisted beautifully together as it wound around the room. Little snowflakes lined around the garland, as if they were dancing and celebrating the season to come. It wasn’t a bad job and he knew Minato would love his attention to detail. It was why Fugaku got stuck with the decorating while his lover went out gift shopping for their friends.

Fugaku hated the crowds that came with the Christmas season, preferring to just decorate their home and avoided them altogether. Minato was aware of his short temper around the holidays and preferred to save the human race from his fiery personality. When it came to matters outside of the bedroom, Minato was the more dominant force, reining Fugaku when he saw fit. The Uchiha didn’t mind things were that way, as long Minato knew who he belonged to.

He didn’t mind being reprimanded in public, in fact, Fugaku used it to his advantage. It was fun using Minato’s actions against him and some of their best bouts of sex came from punishing the other. It was fun and it just seemed to relieve whatever stress Fugaku had built up. It certainly put into perspective just how devious Minato could be when he wanted to. But Fugaku didn’t mind it, in fact he looked forward to those days because his lover could get very creative.

Fugaku sighed as he shook his head at Kyuubi, the kitten had found a new victim but he wasn’t quite big enough to reach the garland that cascaded down the fireplace and stopped just a foot above the floor. Kyuubi was still small and couldn’t jump that high, even with his skills at a cat. Fugaku chuckled when the kittens tail began to swish behind after he sat down and glared up at the shiny garland. Fugaku could have sworn the little monster was planning something, but he paid him no mind as he walked to the kitchen.

He had started dinner already, the meatloaf was in the oven while the bread was cooling. He hoped that Minato would be home soon and he wouldn’t have to reheat dinner later. He checked the timer and realized the meatloaf still had a good fifteen minutes. The green beans were boiling in the pot while the rice was already cooked and covered in a glass dish. Fugaku didn’t mind American dishes, Minato was half American on his mother’s side and Japanese on his fathers. But he took after his mother in so many ways, Fugaku had to wonder if the man was a clone.

As he cleaned up the kitchen, he was a messy cook, Fugaku thought he had heard one of the bells on the tree jingle. When it didn’t happen again, he didn’t think anything of it and went back to preparing the table. It could have been his imagination since he had listened to a lot of Christmas music that day, starting early in the morning. So when he heard a second jingle, Fugaku had no choice but to leave the kitchen and check on the tree.

Just as he entered the living room, he’d gotten there just in time to see Kyuubi fly onto the tree and bring it crashing to the floor. Enraged, Fugaku made it across the room in record time, his stride fast before he stopped at the fallen tree. The ornaments were strewn across the floor, pieces scattered as far as the fireplace. Kyuubi was playing with an unbroken one, purring in content as he darted across the floor.

The kitten was anything but innocent in Fugaku’s eyes as he bent down and picked Kyuubi up by the scruff of his neck. He held the kitten an arm’s length away, staring at it. The blue eyes were sparkling as the kitten hissed, his paw striking out to hit Fugaku’s nose. The paw was soft and the small mewl the kitten let out was cute as Kyuubi blinked his eyes, cocking his head to the right. Then the kitten’s paws shot out again, this time grabbing the long ponytail that was laying over Fugaku’s shoulder and pulling it to his mouth, chewing on it as they stared at one another until the opening and closing of a door brought them both out of their staring contest.

The sound of shoes being removed filled the air before Fugaku heard the padding of feet on the wood floors. He could tell by the sound and how they seemed to move that it was Minato. He didn’t have time to put Kyuubi down before his lover was in the living room, a blond eyebrow raised at the sight that greeted him.

“What did he do now?” Minato asked as he took the kitten and nuzzled the small head, Kyuubi purring in delight at the attention.

“The little shi-” Fugaku began but he was interrupted by Minato.

“I was talking to Kyuubi,” Minato said with a glint in his eye, Fugaku couldn’t discern what kind of glint it was or how he should prepare for whatever battle was going to ensue. He was going to argue but decided against it as he threw his hands up in the air.

“I’ll clean up my mess,” he huffed, turning away from his lover to pick up the tree. It seemed that most of the ornaments had survived, but there was one that didn’t and Fugaku couldn’t help it as he knelt to pick it up tenderly. It was a reindeer his grandfather had fashioned from glass blowing. It was an art the old man had perfected in his mid-twenties and he became world renowned for it. But there were exclusives that he made only for Fugaku, there weren’t anymore to replace the first ornament his grandfather had made him. The reindeer was broken in half right down the middle, it was a clean break, but the glass was clear and any glue would show.

“Fugaku...” Minato said gently, placing Kyuubi on the floor as he went to his oddly silent lover. He knelt next to the silent man and gasped when he saw the broken reindeer. Minato knew what those ornaments meant to Fugaku and how anal the other was when it came to their protection.

“It’s my fault for putting them up with a kitten in the house,” Fugaku said, steeling his face as he rose, the ornament cradled in his hands. “I’ll just put this up before dinner, can you take care of the rest preparations?”

“I will,” Minato answered, watching Fugaku disappear into their room. He knew where the other man kept his ornaments and a plan was already forming in his head. Minato wandered into the kitchen, his head planning his next move as Kyuubi followed him on wobbly legs.

~*~

Christmas morning had arrived, Minato’s excitement couldn’t be contained as he hovered over Fugaku while the man slept. His long black hair was spread across the pillow, the inky tresses a stark contrast against the white of the pillow. Fugaku was a beautiful man in his own right and Minato felt lucky to have him in his life. Grinning, the blond decided to wake his lover up with a raspberry to his bare stomach.

“What the-” Fugaku mumbled sleepily, rising immediately from his spot on the bed and throwing Minato off his stomach. The other man landed on the floor in a jumble of blankets and limbs, which Fugaku could flailing over the edge of the bed in a blur. Sighing, he grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and the world came into a better focus.

He pulled the sheet from around his hips and crawled to the edge of the bed, his limbs moving sluggishly as he was still coming out of sleep. Peering over the edge, Fugaku raised an eyebrow at Minato who was trying to detangle the blankets from his body with little to no success. It was amusing to lie there and watch Minato curse and try to untangle himself. When he finally had enough, Fugaku moved from the bed and helped his lover, easily removing the tangle of blankets in just a few seconds.

“How did you? What?” Minato asked when the blankets were no longer holding him captive and were being folded neatly by his lover. There was a sly grin on Fugaku’s face as he didn’t answer, he just placed a kiss on Minato’s mouth before moving out of the bedroom and heading to the living room.

The tree was still standing, Kyuubi was pinned up of the night time in their room and the ornaments were used as decorations on the walls. Fugaku couldn’t bear to have another one of his grandfather’s ornaments broken so he had taken them off the tree and placed them along their walls as decorations. They seemed to liven the room up as they shone with the morning light. And he couldn’t find a better use for them now.

Minato was trailing behind him when he suddenly made a mad dash for the tree, there was a small gift he grabbed and thrusted it at his lover. Fugaku raised an eyebrow but silently opened the gift. It was strange for Minato to be so silent and he could feel the blue eyes on him as he slowly unwrapped the gift. He knew his lover wanted him to open it as soon as possible, but he went slow to drag the moment out as much as possible.

When he saw a white box, Fugaku laid the paper down on the floor and opened it. Nestled inside was his grandfather’s broken ornament, excepted it had been repaired with little jingle bells around the middle, eyes wide he looked up to Minato with a tender, questioning gaze.

“How?” He croaked, hands trembling as he placed the ornament on the couch and drew Minato in for a long kiss.

“Obito was able to repair it,” Minato answered after Fugaku drew back from the kiss. He looked up to his lover and cupped a stubbled cheek gently. The little hairs tickled against his palm but Minato paid it no mind.

“I asked him and he was able to do it, I couldn’t allow that ornament to stay broken.”

Fugaku didn’t say a word as he lowered his lips and took Minato’s in a soul searing kiss. He loved this man more than anything, and the reason was laid out before him. Minato cared about him as a person, had broken down his walls until he had agreed to date him, he had wormed his way into Fugaku’s heart. Minato was selfless and knew just what Fugaku needed, something most people couldn’t even begin to guess.

He backed Minato up to the fireplace, laying his lover down gently onto the fur rug he had to buy on a whim. The soft tufts caressed Minato’s bare skin, only his boxer saved his ass and balls from the same treatment as Fugaku kissed down his body. The dark eyes of his lover never left his face as his body was worshipped with lips and tongue. A small moan left Minato’s mouth as the devious tongue delved into the dip between his hip and groin.

“You need a reward, love,” Fugaku said huskily, his hot breath fanning out over Minato’s skin and making it pimple. His hands hooked in Minato’s boxers and pulled them down over slim legs, tossing them to the side when they were free. Minato’s tan skin was now revealed head to toe for Fugaku’s perusal and the man liked that.

He dove in without warning, taking the awakening erection into his mouth and sucking it while the rug under them played at their skin, the silky touches only heightening their pleasure as they moved their bodies. Minato’s moan filled the room as Fugaku ran his tongue along the heated length in his mouth, playing over the silky skin to drive Minato wild. His hands weren’t idle as they moved along hips, thighs, and calves, caressing every inch of his lover that he could touch before they made their way back up to his lover’s pert ass.

Fugaku kneaded the globes in his hands as he sucked on Minato’s erection, drawing out begging whispers from his lover’s lips. He knew it was time to stop playing and get right to the main part. He couldn’t leave Minato begging like he was, so desperate and needy when he his pleas were music to his ears.

Fetching a tube they always kept by the fireplace for instances like this, Fugaku opened the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers, the slight cold tingling his skin. He placed one finger as Minato’s entrance, tracing the pucker until he plunged it in, the lube slicking the way. He stretched his lover, adding fingers as he went, teasing the quivering man below him as scissored and fingered, loving the way Minato begged for more. Only he got to see his normally dominant lover like this, blue eyes lidded in passion as desire made the blue orbs darken.

When Fugaku felt Minato was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers to coat his own erection before sliding into the hilt. His lover was tight, hot around his cock, drawing a moan from Fugaku’s lips as he tried to keep himself in check and not plunder his lover. His movements were slow at first, when Minato had nodded his head he was ready. The rug below them moved with them, the fur dancing along Minato’s back, creating shivers that ran down his skin.

Long hands grasped at Fugaku’s back, fingers digging into pale skin as a mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking and biting as his lover thrust slowly into him. This wasn’t about hurried, wanton sex, this was something more tender. Their pleasure built in them, pooling in their stomachs as they reveled in the feel of one another. Skin was shining with sweat, as they rubbed against one against one another. Moans were swallowed as they finally broke, Fugaku breaking first and spilling his seed deep inside his lover, while Minato’s own release came a moment later and he covered his toned stomach in his own essence.

Fugaku collapsed on top of Minato, head resting on the other’s shoulder as they both tried to regain their breathing. A few moments later, their chests weren’t heaving with the effort to breathe. Fugaku finally found the strength to roll himself over and pull Minato to his chest, placing a tender kiss to his lover’s head as he shivered at the sensation of the rug underneath him on his skin.

“That gift was perfect,” Fugaku rumbled, his voice deep as his hand stroked Minato’s back tenderly. There was no response from Minato, except for a kiss that was placed on his chest. Fugaku chuckled and glanced at the clock on the far war, it was still six in the morning and they weren’t expected anywhere until noon. That meant they could laze around until at least ten before they had to get ready. Fugaku wasn’t concerned with Minato opening his present, he was the laid back one and knew his lover would like it no matter what.


End file.
